Leo (Zyuohger)
is , the Yellow Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Back in Zyuland, Leo trained as a martial artist alongside Sela. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sela defeating Leo as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Sela would resent Leo for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Along with Sela, Tusk, and Amu, Leo was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Leo was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Ultimately, the whereabouts of the lost King's Credential was realized when a young man named Yamato Kazakiri accidentally entered Zyuland. Introducing him to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initally believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumen found human world under attacked by the Deathgalien whose team leader, Jagged, subsequently crippled the Link Cube, leaving the Zyumen stranded in the human world. Opposing the Deathgalien, the Zyumen were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers, with Leo becoming Zyuoh Lion. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato was able to transform his King's Credential as well, allowing him to become Zyuoh Eagle much to the surprise of the Zyumen, who believed that humans couldn't use their power. When Jagged was enlarged by Nalia, the Zyuohgers were guided by the Zyuoh Changers into accessing the Zyuoh Cubes, allowing them each to fight their enlarged opponent and the Deathgalien's Triangular fighter craft. Signaled by their changers to combine the Zyuoh Cubes, the Zyuohgers formed the three-piece Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing for the first time with Leo and Sela joining Yamato in combining while Tusk and Amu missed the "first come first serve". After Jagged was defeated, Leo as well as the others bar Tusk happily accepted Yamato offer's to the stranded Zyumen of a place to live under his protection. After an argument with the other Zyumans, Tusk stormed to look for the King's Credential on his own as Yamato took Leo and the others out to eat. While getting food, the three all risked exposure when they short-sightedly let their true forms slip much to the dismay of Yamato who hastily brought them home with him to the Atelier Mori where they were introduced as fellow zoologists studying animals to his uncle Mario Mori, who happily welcomed them. That night, Yamato reminded his Zyuman company about Tusk, the three were unconcerned, knowing that he would call back should he need them. That wasn't good enough for Yamato and so he left to find him the following morning. While Yamato was gone, the three learnt an explanation for Yamato's use of their powers when Mario revealed to them a childhood encounter where Yamato apparently met a Bird Man who gave him the King's Credential. Sensing the Deathgalien, the three made haste and found Yamato fighting the Player Halbergoi without his Zyuoh Changer. Backing-up Yamato against the Player, Leo and the others were rejoined by Tusk, who returned the Zyuoh Changer to Yamato. Transforming, the Zyuohgers soon enough defeated Halbergoi, with Leo and Sela now being the ones who missed the first come first serve as Tusk and Amu joined Yamato in forming ZyuohKing's 1*5*4 combination. Following this, Tusk begrudgingly joined the other Zyumans in taking residence with Yamato and his uncle. United, the Zyuohgers proceeded to make it their mission to find the missing King's Credential. Searching for several days to no avail, the Zyuohgers were eventually interrupted by the appearance of a new Deathgalien Player, Bowguns, who was wreaking havoc on the motorway as he hunted human vehicles. Leo, along with Tusk and Sela, was the first to confront him, but the trio were outmatched by the quick marksmanship of Bowguns who soon escaped. Catching up with Yamato and Amu, the Zyuohgers engaged in a rematch against Bowguns but were still in a pinch against his speed until Yamato was able to oppose him using his newfound eagle sight. Working together in their Zyuoh Cubes, the five Zyuohgers were able to elude the enlarged Bowguns attempts to bury them by switching the initial ZyuohKing 1*2*3 for 1*5*4 before finally destroying him with the Cube Kirin which transformed from a cube Yamato found earlier, with the Zyuohgers realizing that there were Zyuoh Cubes hidden in the human world waiting for them. Back home, while Amu was enthraled by the vacuum cleaner she discovered, Yamato announced to Leo and the others that from now on they would also be helping to keep the place tidy much to their dismay. With the girls going out shopping with Amu, Leo insisted on accompanying them, much to Sela's irritation. The three would be interrupted by the presence of the Deathgalien which led them to Team Cubaru's Amigard, who was forcing humans to fight each other in his Battle Show. Transforming, the Zyuohgers freed Amigard's human captives, only for Leo and Sela to end up ensnared by Amigard's Capture Net while saving Amu. As a result, the pair found themselves pitted against each other in Amigard's new Battle Show, left with no choice but to fight each other with the Zyuoh Changers confiscated while trapped in a ring by the Capture Net. Leo made the first move, engaging in a brawl with Sela only for her to quickly realize that he was deliberately holding back to let her win, with Leo expressing his belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Revealing that she knew Leo had held back against her in the tournament in Zyuland, Sela voiced her frustration with his attitude and insisted that he fight her properly as Amigard maintained that only one winner could leave and that they would both be forfeit if they refused to fight. Fortunately, Leo and Sela's fight was stopped short of its conclusion by the arrival of the others, who caught up to them thanks to Tusk tracking their scent. With the Capture Net disabled and their Zyuoh Changers returned, Leo and Sela, eager to get Amigard back, transformed and led the team in defeating the Player. Later, back home, Leo was confronted by Sela about their fight earlier, who asked if he was going to let her counter hit him before the others arrived. Leo hastily avoided the question and made off with the laundry before going outside, where he maintained to himself that he would rather have her resent him than to have to beat her in a fight and that overpowering a girl is not the way of an honorable man. Continuing their search for the missing King's Credential, the Zyuohgers were interrupted by an attacking fleet of Triangulars led by Team Azarudo's Gaburio. Proceeding to their Zyuoh Cubes, the Zyuohgers were able to quickly destroy the fleet and took pursuit of the Player who fell to Earth. However, while searching for the Deathgalien to no avail, they were instead delightfully surprised to discover another Zyuman, a gorilla named Larry, learning that he was a researcher who traveled from Zyuland to research humans a while ago only to end up stranded when he found the Link Cube missing the King's Credential, since then making a home in the forest. The four Zyumans and Larry were mutually overjoyed to find each other. However, they soon discovered that Larry had developed a fear for humans having reacted with dread when he learnt that Yamato was human, explaining that his initial attempt to interact with humans was met with fear and violence. To rectify this, Leo and the others took to helping out Larry while Yamato covertly joined in, only for Larry to run in fear each time after finding Yamato until he ultimately reacted with violence against him and angrily told all five to leave, refusing to to have anything to do with the Zyumans if they had a human in their company. Later on, sensing the Deathgalien's return, Leo and the others were met by the Team Leader Azarudo who they found to be an especially intimidating opponent with Yamato catching up to back-up his friends though Azarudo proved to be more than a match for all five Zyuohgers, blasting back the four Zyumans before beating Yamato to near-death. It was at this moment when Larry, seeing Yamato's resolve in protecting his Zyuman friends resonate with his words earlier, acted to save his life by transfering his Zyuman Power to him through his Zyuoh Changer which, much to the awe of the Zyumans, granted him access to the form of Zyuoh Gorilla, allowing him to turn the tide and destroy Azarudo single-handed. Following this, Leo and the others regrouped with Yamato when it was realized by the five that Larry had disappeared. Finding Larry's home abandoned, the Zyuohgers discovered the Player who they met earlier, Gaburio, attempting to eat the city, as well as learning that Azarudo reconstructed himself after his defeat by Zyuoh Gorilla. After Gaburio escaped, the Zyuohgers found Larry had been rapidly aged as a result of giving Yamato his Zyuman Power. Yamato leaving in despair, the Zyumans explained and discussed his encounter with the Bird Man with Larry before being alerted to Gaburio again. Choosing not to alert Yamato right away so as to allow Larry to talk to him, Larry having learned that he could make friends with humans again after meeting Yamato and saving a little girl, Leo and the others were almost eaten by Gaburio before Yamato saved his fellow Zyuohgers and led them in defeating the monster as Zyuoh Gorilla before accessing Cube Gorilla and forming ZyuohWild for the first time to defeat the enlarged monster. Following this, the Zyuohgers said goodbye to Larry, who decided to leave and see the human world firsthand, promising that he would make sure to keep an eye out for the missing King's Credential along the way. With Tusk setting off to confront Amu for skipping her chores, Leo along with Sela and Yamato tracked a malicious presence to a beachfront. Expecting a Deathgalien, what they found was, to their surprise, something completely different as the cyborg monster emerged. Introducing himself as a member of , Shiomaneking attacked the Zyuohger trio, believing that, as they had the ability to track him, they would make excellent bases to create new cyborgs from. Transforming to face the monster, the Zyuohgers were interrupted by the arrival of Kamen Rider Ghost, , who was pursuing the monster as well. Making a new ally, the Zyuohgers used their combined strength to defeat Shiomaneking alongside the Kamen Rider and, after Naria grew Shiomaneking, formed ZyuohWild 6*2*3 to quickly destroy him. Catching up with Tusk and Amu, the trio saw Amu resist her turning by Cubaru to the Tiger Moeba, allowing Tusk to return her back to normal. Along with the rest of the Zyuohgers, Leo was trapped in Hanayaida's perfume induced nightmare where they endured a continual loop of fighting and defeating the Player while in reality Hanayaida kept them paralyzed as he prepared the Cannibalbulb to consume all life on Earth. Ultimately, the team was able to break free and defeat the real Hanayaida thanks to the new Cube Mogura. Two months after the Zyumans were stranded in the human world, the Zyuohgers caught up with a new Deathgalien appearance where, to their surprise, they were not met by a Player, but by Naria. The Zyuohgers were subsequently addressed by a projection of the Deathgalien owner, Ginis, who presented them with his own game, having a dome installed encircling the city, threatening to erase the lifeforms within as it retracted in on itself while the Zyuohgers were left to search for a switch to shut the dome down with Ginis promising a gift for their success. Looking for the shutdown switch to no avail, Leo, along with Sela and Tusk, found the ordeal to parallel the as yet fruitless search for the King's Credential and, with their frustrations boiling other, the three argued with Yamato before being quelled by Amu who joined Yamato in continuing the search while leaving the rest to calm down. Protecting humans from the threat of the dome, Leo and the others realized that they were all in the same boat. At that time, Yamato had found the switch with his eagle sight and informed Sela from afar that it was at the top of a tower with Leo swiping it off before Tusk caught and deactivated it, negating the dome. Uniting, the Zyuohgers affirmed that they would find the King's Credential but were interrupted by a new development as the switch transformed into Ginis' Massacre Machine Gift. Engaging Gift, the Zyuohgers soon found the machine to be an immensely outmatching opponent, with the battle taking a turn for the worst when the machine enlarged itself. Even both ZyuohKing and ZyuohWild together quickly proved to be no match against the Massacre Machine Gift who overwhelmed them with its firepower, heavily damaging the Zyuoh Cubes to the point where they were forced to seperate while the bruised Zyuohgers were ejected with their transformations negated. Personality Leo is a lion Zyuman who is usually calm, but has a really bad temper. He is sensitive to his surroundings and cares to those weaker than himself, which is his strength. In addition, his voice gets strangely loud when he gets excited. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Leo is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Leo can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his lion tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Leo can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. ;Intense volume :As a lion Zyuman, Leo possesses a naturally loud voice which he can use to create an offensive sonic blast by roaring. He retains this power in human form. ;Enhanced Climb :In his Zyuman form, Leo's strength and claws enable him to climb with impressive speed. (In actuality, Lions are extremely poor climbers.) Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened= In his Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Lion gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. Zyuoh Lion, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, are able to channel their powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to pound an enemy. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Lion Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-11 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Leo is portrayed by Shouhei Nanba. As Zyuoh Lion and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . Notes *Leo name is derived from the Panthera Leo, the species name of the lion. *Leo is the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a male predecessor. **He is also the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a lion-themed mecha. References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers